HP chronicles: The Epic Quest of Lilian Potter
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: Harry Potter's youngest daughter and her siblings are on their journey to become accomplished wizards. Lilian Potter meets a prodigy named Kenneth, is captured by some unknown wizards...ends up in Godric's Hollow with Kenneth and now she, Hugo Weasley and Kenneth must solve a mystery, a mystery that's been buried for twenty years.


CHAPTER ONE

LILIAN POTTER

Nineteen years later, the great Harry Potter, the boy

Who lived, and who survived the killing curse, not once, but twice,

was now alive and living well. Harry Potter had survived and was

a national hero, for he, The Boy Who Lived, had finally brought

the end of Lord Voldemort's Reign of Terror. Course, no one could

ever forget the noble sacrifice of those who died, fighting for the

greater good.

Harry Potter's lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, no

longer hurt- and never would again.

But, do not dwell in the past, but instead, look forward to

the future of Harry Potter, and his friends. Now, Harry's story isn't

over, in fact, it's far from it, for it now continues with his youngest

daughter, Lily Potter.

A lot had happened since the downfall of Voldemort.

Harry had married Ginny Weasley, and now they were both

known as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry and Ginny were now in their

mid-thirties and had three children.

Two of them were boys, and the third was a girl. Now, the oldest

boy in the family was known as a little scamp or hooligan.

This little scamp, or hooligan was named James Sirius Potter,

who would be a fourth year at Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. He had been placed in Gryffindor right away at the

sorting. He had been named after his Grandfather, James Potter,

who had fell victim to Voldemort's evil plan and who was also

Harry's father.

James had messy, flaming, reddish-orange hair that had Harry's

same messy style, but was the same color as his mother's. He had

grey blue eyes and a similar knack for finding trouble, like his

father.

Albus Severus, on the other hand was quite the opposite of

James. Whereas James was outgoing, brave, challenging,

adventurous, and a daredevil, Albus… was not.

No, you see, Albus was quite content with being surrounded by

books. He loved to read, and Ron would often joke that something

must've happened with the genetics to make Albus so intellectual,

like Hermione, since it couldn't have been Harry's intelligence.

James just called him a bookworm.

Albus Severus was named after two great men, though he was

usually just called Albus, for a shorter way of saying his name.

He would be attending his second year at Hogwarts come fall,

and was quite jittery about the whole thing. He had received his

letter of listed materials- as had James, and was preparing to go

to Diagon Alley with Harry and James to get all of his second year

things.

Lily was the third child. She was the youngest of the Potters.

She was only a year behind Albus, and she wouldn't be attending

Hogwarts for another year, for she was only nine turning ten.

Her birthday was in September, whereas her two brothers'

birthdays happened to both be in July.

Albus' was on July the 12, 2006. James' was born in 2004, and his

Birthday was on the 30th of July, a day before Harry's.

Lilian Potter was the name of her Grandmother, and Harry's

mother. Lily was named after her. Lily resembled her mother

Ginny, much more than her father, Harry, although everyone said

she had his way of speaking. In fact, Albus was probably the only

one who looked almost just like Harry when he was younger,

minus the glasses.

Albus wore contacts. Although he hated contacts, he

preferred to wear his round black glasses. Rose, Hermione's

daughter, who was same year as Albus would be, said it made him

look intelligent and wise. This made Albus feel puffed up and

proud, until James walked in unannounced, grabbed a slice of

toast- chortled and said he just looked like a nerd.

His eyes were the only ones that were green like his father's,

Lily's and James' eyes were bluish grey, like Ginny's.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gotten married. Now,

they had two children, named Rose and Hugo. Rose would be

going into the same year as Albus, and they were truly like two

peas to a pod.

Rose was just like her mother, with bushy brown hair and

intellect. She loved to talk about Hogwarts, and she and Albus

spent hours contemplating what spells they would learn,

and what creatures Hagrid would show them.

The rule for Hogwarts had changed, so that now it was optional

for first and second years to choose Care Of Magical Creatures as a

class.

Now, Hugo was already ten; he'd turned ten a month before

in June. So, while he was ten, Lily was still nine. Even so, they

were good friends. While Rose and Albus were both on the same

wavelength, James referred Lily and Hugo as an apple and an

orange. Lily was like an apple and Hugo was the orange.

Harry agreed with James, in the sense that while Lily and

Hugo had different tastes and ideas, and yes, argued to the point

of making his Auror cloak catch on fire, for they couldn't control

their magical abilities that well, since they were still under age.

Yet, even so, they both had a similar thirst for adventure-which

would explain all the trouble they got into.

It was the year 2016, and a lot had changed in London, since

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's time.

Harry now lived in ….. at…(zip code)….. in

London. He worked in the Ministry as an Auror, alongside Ron

and Luna Lovegood. Yes, Luna became an Auror. When she had

been asked two years ago, why she'd decided to become an Auror

again by a disgruntled Ron, she had simply said airily, "Oh Ron,

you silly, shakula." Harry and Lily found it hard not to crack up,

for Ron's ears and face turned the color of maroon, which meant he

was quite embarrassed.

"… it is up to us as Aurors, to protect young future wizards

and witches from evil Wrackspurts, and freshwater grimplies."

Luna said, smiling at Ron. Harry managed to resist the urge to

laugh, but Lily was doubled over laughing on the inside. Harry

wondered if Luna even knew what an Auror does. It definitely did

not include evil imaginary magical creatures. An Auror's job was

to catch dark wizards.

"I thought they were Freshwater Plimpies…" Ron grumbled,

but Luna overheard, and seemed shocked.

Of course, Ron didn't stick around to learn the difference

between the two, as he looked at his wrist and said, "Oh, well,

would you look at the time… gotta go."

"What time? You have a watch?" Lily asked curiously, for Ron

wasn't wearing any watch.

"It's invisible!" Ron shouted, as he ran as far away as he could,

nearly crashing into a short wizard, in a bowler hat, and who had a

snapping turtle, the size of a small boulder. And breathed fire.

Now, it was the middle of July, and scorchingly hot. Ron

and Hermione were away, so Hugo was staying with molly and

Arthur Weasley, his grandparents at the good ol' Burrow.

Ginny was helping Molly out, so Harry was at home alone

with the kids.

"… and don't forget about those Hippogriffs now." James was

saying, grinning sneakily. "'Course, you don't have to worry about

them eating you…" he assured a terrified Albus. "Oh… that is-" he

started, but James cut him off adding slyly, "…if they've already

eaten another second year, unless they want dessert." He snickered

at his own joke.

Albus always took what James said to heart, thinking that it

must be so, since James obviously went there. "Y-you said that

they w-were Herbivores!" Albus stuttered, his eyes wide. "I-t says

so i-in Newt Salamander's new edition of 'Fantastic Beasts and

Where to Find Them' which I read!"

"Of course! Those wizards got Herbivores and Carnivores

mixed up. No, my dear naive little bro'; a Carnivore is a plant

eater."

"Unless, hippogriffs have become Omnivores… then it wouldn't

really matter, now would it?" Lily commented, rolling her eyes at

her older brother. "Yes! What the young lady in blue said." James

said while applauding Lily's smarts.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

She focused her attention on Albus, who looked like he was

about to cry. "Albus, Hippogriffs are Carnivores, but they don't eat

people."

"Y-You sure?" Albus asked, sniffling. "I-it says-" "Yes, yes, well, if

you haven't noticed, JAMES here, stuck that page of codsswallop in

your new book, covering the real page on Hippogriffs, with his

ametuer magic jinx.." Lily replied, glaring at James, who looked at

her innocently. "Really…" Albus said, downcast.

"Oh Albus! Honestly James, can't you just back off for once?"

chided Lily, while soothing her other brother.

"Just because your good at Quiditch and know how to wave

a wand, and yes, know a little Magical Creatures, DOES NOT

give you the right to spread TOSH about Hippogriffs and

whatevers else there are!" Lily scolded.

"Yes mother." Grumbled James disgruntledly.

"James, don't talk under your breath." Harry said, coming up

behind him. James whirled around. And fell on his back, toppling

over the couch.

"Hi dad." He said weakly, embarrassed and annoyed that Albus

and Lily were both snickering.

"James, are you bullying Albus about Care of Magical

Creatures?" Harry asked, sighing.

"What? Me? Just giving my dear little brother some brotherly

advice," James said innocently, standing up from the couch, and

walking over to Albus and Lily. "Isn't that right, Albus?" he asked,

giving his brother a noogie.

"Ger- off! Gerf OFF!" came Albus's muffled reply.

"It's nice to come into the room and hear that my kids are

getting along so well." Harry said, smiling. "Heh heh heh…"

James replied, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh Dad! Look; it's an OWL! " she

suddenly exclaimed, her eyes wide. Harry spun around, and sure

enough, there was a brown Tawny owl pecking outside the living

room window.

Harry walked over quickly, and opened the window up, and the

little owl hopped in. Lily and her brothers crowded around

interested in the small tan envelope that Harry was carrying now.

He rummaged around in his jeans pocket for some spare sickles

and pulled out instead one galleon.

Since he too was curious, he gave to the little owl the gold

galleon, and when the owl hooted with protest, Harry just nodded

and said to keep the change.

The owl ruffled its feathers in a very important manner, and

took off, the gold galleon safely in its beak.

"Hmmm, I wonder who it's from…" Lily heard her father

mutter, as he opened up the tan piece of parchment.

"What? What? What is it dad?" moaned James, who was dying

to know the five w's about the letter. Albus, had gotten over the

Hippogriff's Eating Habits lecture, and he too, peered curiously

over to catch a glimpse of the letter.

Lily was quickest though.

She snatched the letter, out of Harry's hands. "LILY! GIVE IT

HERE!" James shouted, and ran around the room, chasing Lily,

who was trying to dodge James, and read the letter at the same

time.

Harry laughed. "Ok, ok, kids. You can have the honors of

reading my letter first."

Lily opened the letter, and scanned it, reading the scrawled

writing.

It read:

Dear Harry,

Hello, it sure has been a while. It's me,

George. How is everyone? Doin' well I know,

especially mum and dad.

Oh yes, I need to speak to you about something

important, but I shan't say what 'bout until I

know that you'll come.

I know that mum's been worried about me because

I missed Christmas last year, but that was only

because I decided to help a friend of mine, Lee

Jordan, and his wife, with their little Daughter

Molly. You remember Lee Jordan right? Ah, good

chap. Well, anyway, please send your answer back

through Owl Post.

Until then,

GEORGE WEASLEY

P.S. meet me at Wizard's Wizardly Wheezes at

12 o' clock p.m. within this week. Maybe you can

bring the kids to see diagon alley, I heard that

Albus got all O's on his report card, good for

him! Now if only James would show that much

enthusiasm for learning as much as he does for

Quidditch. Haha. Give everyone my warm regards.

But don't forget to come you know where at you

know when.

Lily reread the Letter a few times, trying to figure out what her

Uncle George was talking about. Her father raised his eyebrow,

smiling and his expression was curious. "Lily? What's

it say in the letter?"

"LEMME SEE!" James pouted, and swiped for the letter.

Of course, James was one of the best seekers at Hogwarts, aside

from Harry and his Grandfather. So, of course, his Seeker training

wasn't for not. With his lightning quick reflexes, he swiped for the

letter and this time managed to pluck it from Lily's hand

successfully.

He too read through the letter, and his look of curiousity

changed to one of grimace briefly. He laughed off what Goerge

said, and Harry waved his wand and the letter flew to him from

James.

Harry grabbed the letter, and read it for himself. "Oh…." He

said surprised. "I see… so George finally…." He muttered, and

folded up the letter.

Albus who was closest to his dad when he'd muttered, was

even more curious to know what was going on.

"What? WHAT? Lemme SEE!" he exclaimed, curiously. Harry

raised his eyebrows, and seemed to be deep in thought for a

second, but, he smiled and handed the letter over to Albus.

Albus read through the letter, curiously. "Cool! It's from Uncle

George." He said. "Dad! Dad! Can we go with you to Wizard's

Wizardly Wheezes?" he asked, enthusiasticly.

Wizards Wizardly Wheezes, was the shop originally opened in

Diagon Alley, and later on in Hogsmeade selling magical stuff

from extendable ears to dragon fireworks. (they can be a real blast)

"Sure, sure." Laughed Harry. "Awesome!" Lily, James, and

Albus exclaimed excitedly. Harry, tucked the letter in his jean

pocket, and left the room.

"Cool, I wanted to look at those love potions!" James whispered

to Lily and Albus exitedly. "WHY?" ALbus and Lily asked.

" Well, obviously to use it on a girl I like."

"I don't think you'll need it…" Lily commented, smirking.

"Hmmm… you are absolutely right!"

"I am?"

"Yep, with my good looks, I don' t need a stinkin' love

potion to get a girl."

" No, what I meant, was that it would be pointless!" Lily

replied matter- of- factly.

James looked confused.

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"Well…" Lily started slowly, "… the thing is, a love potion

is pointless, because a girl will take one look at your face, and the

spell would break because your ugliness will be too strong and

over power the love spell."

Albus snickered.

"WHAT? OI! GET BACK HERE LILY!" James shouted, and took

off after Lily, who made a dash upstairs. She ran up the stairs, with

James close behind, and Albus at the rear.

"Can't catch me!" she sang and she dashed into the bathroom,

locking the door. She heard James banging on the door, and

Laughed.

"Give it up Jamey," she sang, using the nickname she used to

call him when she was little, when he would tell her fun stuff.

Lily stopped singing, thinking 's right….Lily thought. When I

was little, James was a lot nicer… but ever since he's gone to Hogwarts, I

feel as if we've grown apart…

"LILY! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DARN DOOR RIGHT NOW, I

WILL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF, AND I'LL KICK YER KEISHTER TO TA

HIITI!" James exclaimed.

There was a pause.

"WHEREVER THAT IS!"

Lily knew he was kidding, but he'd never talked like that before,

not even as a joke. I guess beingt a teenager does that to a person…

Lily concluded, deciding that James only was going through the usual

getting older stage that her parents told all of them about when Albus

asked how you become a teenager.

"What is Young master doing making such a racket outside the bathroom?"

croaked a familiar voice. "Oh, Kreacher, I was just playin' with my little sis."

She heard James say, innocently. "Well, Young M-"

"Please just call me James, if you want." He said, and Lily smiled. James was

a goofball, but he was shy when Kreacher called him young master, because he

didn't like to feel as though he was superior to Kreacher.

You see, everyone adored Kreacher because he was so polite and was an

amazing chef. He also was entrusted with babysitting Lily and Albus, because

he knew all about magic, so if they accidently let loose a bit, you could count

on Kreacher to fix it. Because he was always ever so helpful.

Not that James didn't deny nor hide acting superior to her and Albus.

"Well, Young Master James, " Kreacher said, "Lunch is ready."

Lily unlocked the door, and saw the familiar brown, bat-like ears

disappear down the stairs.

She smiled. "Hear that?" she asked, "Kreacher followed your orders and now

refers to you as Young master James. Just like you always wanted."

"Shut it." James said, snarling. Lily was taken aback.

"Um… Come on Lily! James! Lots to do! Let's eat!" Albus said, timidly,

but loudly.

James shot one more glare in Lily's direction, and then ran off

down the stairs, without even turning back once. Lily stared after him, not

aware that her mouth was hanging open- or that she had a dumbstruck look

on her face.


End file.
